The present invention relates to toilet tank covers, and more particularly to covers which may be decorative and pleasantly attractive while simultaneously permitting simple and efficient operation of the toilet.
To provide a more attractive appearance to a toilet it has previously been necessary to remove the entire existing toilet tank and install in its place a box or frame which includes a replacement toilet tank within it. Such devices had a crude flush mechanism and were relatively expensive because of the need to replace the entire tank with its associated internal elements. Also, such tanks often had difficulties with moisture sealing, and frequently the toilet seat did not remain standing when lifted because of an inexact correspondence to the dimensions of the original tank.